


Sartorial - The Beast

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1458]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is a tailor who opens his shop at 6am because of a chance meeting with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1458]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Sartorial - The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/28/2003 for the word [sartorial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/28/sartorial).
> 
> sartorial[ sahr-tawr-ee-uh l, -tohr- ]  
> adjective  
> of or relating to tailors or their trade:  
> sartorial workmanship.  
> of or relating to clothing or style or manner of dress:  
> sartorial splendor.  
> Anatomy. pertaining to the sartorius.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #666 666.

Tony always opened his shop at 6am, but it was very rare that anyone showed up to request his sartorial help before 8am. The exception to this was always on June 6th and a year that ended in 6. Some people referred to this special customer as the beast because he only ever showed up when 666 was about, but Tony never saw him as a beast.

To Tony, he was just a man. They’d first met on June 6th, 2006 or 6/6/6. Tony was opening the shop at 8am in those days even though he was awake and at the shop long before then. The door swung open with excessive force and a man in a gray blazer and jeans stepped in.

“We aren’t open, yet, sir.” The time had just turned to 6:00am.

“Today you are.”

The man’s eyes were the bluest that Tony had ever seen and he’d felt immediately drawn to them. He’d nodded a bit dumbly and asked, “How can I help you?”

What proceeded after that was one of the fastest fittings Tony had ever had. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in and out of Tony’s shop before the clock chimed 7am. Tony only knew his name because he’d left it with his address underneath a pile of money and one of Tony’s own order sheets that detailed exactly what Gibbs wanted Tony to make him. 

Ever since then, Gibbs’ castle was a regular customer of Tony’s. Servants regularly showed up with more orders and plenty of money to cover even some of the more outrageous designs, but Gibbs… Gibbs only ever showed up on June 6th when the clock struck 6am.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. Hopefully I'll get more written between now and then. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
